


[Podfic] Drunk

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Display of Affection, drunk Bucky, dub-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of the orphaned work "Drunk" by ladyfrostAuthor's original summary:Bucky is drunk and wants to make out, but Steve is having none of it.Podficcer's notes:This fic contains dubious consent kissing in the context of an established relationship where kissing is ordinarily welcome but not in the current circumstances
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770172) by [LadyFrost (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost). 



> I have posted both the unedited (but noise reduced, you're welcome) and edited versions of this podfic for my "no editing" podfic bingo square

  


  
  


### Edited version

  * **Length:** 0:03:55
  * **File Size:** MB



  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c-DdnzdlJJ-M9N98KbZIWJAY7SxbI7js/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16rlSub8rTx0TTsxdOPLl7BtdxPHv2wGA/view?usp=sharing)

### Unedited version

    * **Length:** 0:03:55
    * **File Size:** MB

  


    * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18QJSrkQ5FIw798XpKigbkNUz33cY_WdB/view?usp=sharing)
    * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Wi5SWGW7KihyMnPBNIHtA9aBVZuMtObz/view?usp=sharingg)

### Credits

    * **Text:** [_Drunk_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770172)
    * **Author:** orphan_account (LadyFrost) 
    * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
